Comment je suis devenu un chasseur
by Mokalyne
Summary: Je suis un chasseur … Un traqueur … Mes mâchoires vous déchirent … Mon poils se font dans la nuit … Les humains me pleurent … Les enfant me fuient … Mon nom est comme la Peste. Loup.


**Comment je suis devenu un chasseur.**

**_______**

_**Résumé :**_ « Je suis un chasseur … Un traqueur … Mes mâchoires vous déchirent … Mon poils se font dans la nuit … Les humains me pleurent … Les enfant me fuient … Mon nom est comme la Peste. Loup. »

_**Disclaimer**__** :**_ Ceci est un One shot. Les personnages de HP ne m'appartiennent pas, mais je les utilise quand même, nah ! =P

Je l'ai écris pour passer le temps. Et parce qu'on m'a lancé un défit aussi !

(Défit de Caytlin Malfoy : _« __**écrit comment il est devenu un Animagus en plus de 1000 mots !**_»)

Je vous laisse lire ! Le prochain chapitre de « _savez vous comment naissent les anges_ ? » devrait bientôt être posté …

Bonne lecture !

**_______**

Mon museau frôle le sol.

**Je chasse. **

Que suis-je ? 

_Un loup bien sur._

Magnifique bestiau d'un mètre vingt au garrot, une robe aussi sombre que l'ombre la plus noire, des yeux aussi verts que la forêt ma sœur. Quand mon nez trace une piste fidèle jusqu'à mon prochain repas, mes yeux sonde la nuit, à la lumière de la lune, pour ne pas qu'un soudain ennemi me prenne par surprise.

Je suis prudent. Peut être est-ce un défaut pour certain. D'autre diront que c'est une qualité. Moi je dis juste que c'est vital.

Parce que imaginé qu'emporté par un quelconque sentiment de sécurité et de confiance en moi je me jette, seul, contre un cerf adulte armé de ses bois ! Je finirai juste embroché … Tandis que si je suis prudent, que je l'épuise de peur, que j'attends qu'il se fracasse contre un arbre ou une pierre, que j'attends avec patience que mes frères et sœurs de meute me rejoignent, afin que nous aillions plus de chance de le vaincre, je suis prudent, mais je vivrais.

Présentement, je ne chasse ni un cerf, ni même un sanglier. Ce que je chasse est plus dangereux et immonde aussi. Je chasse quelque chose que je ne mangerais pas, que je me contenterai de tuer … Car cet homme a fait du mal à une de mes amie. Telle la jeune biche qu'elle est, elle n'a pu se défendre. Et elle souffert. Oh, elle n'est pas morte, non. Elle est juste vide à présent … Cet homme, il lui a fait du mal, et aujourd'hui elle pleure, même si aucune larme ne traverse ses yeux si clairs … Sa robe rousse est tachée de sang, même si aucune trace n'est visible … Et quand j'ai vu, quand j'ai senti et gouté sa détresse, j'ai eu envie de hurler … Alors je me suis décidé. Contre l'avis de mes amis, de ceux qui sont ma famille aujourd'hui, je me suis lancé dans une chasse, dans la vengeance …

_**Savez vous qu'un loup peut vous pister pendant des années pour se venger ?**_

Cet homme, je l'ai pisté pendant deux semaines, abandonnant les miens pour cela. Puis j'ai appris qu'il comptait faire du mal a une autre biche. Enfin … Je l'ai sentit plutôt. Et j'ai décidé que ça n'arriverait pas. C'était il fut deux jours. Et depuis hier, j'ai été repéré. Et je peux sentir sa peur. Car quand il a vu mes crocs blancs comme la neige, mes yeux verts de colère et mon poil noir comme sa mort, il a prit peur le pleutre … Il a courut, s'est enfuit aussi loin que possible, semant de faux indices, pleurant la peur et suintant la lâcheté ! Je l'ai traqué, tranquillement. Je savais qu'il ne tenterait rien pour une autre biche, trop occupé à fuir comme un renard traqué par une meute de chien de chasse. Mais contrairement au renard il n'avait aucune chance de survie …

Quand je le tiendrai, mes crocs s'enfonceront dans la chaire tendre de son cou, je lui sauterai dessus par derrière, aggravant sa tachycardie. Oui, car son cœur bat trop vite, l'adrénaline lui court dans les veines, la peur lui donne des ailes, seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas encore occis !

Puis je le lâcherai un instant, lui faisant croire a une possible fuite, avant de le rattraper, et de lui arracher un membre au hasard, me délectant de ses cris de peurs et de souffrances. Puis je sentirai en moi monter cette excitation qui me différencie des loups normaux. Mon pelage si noir, se couvrira d'arabesques vertes, et la magie courra en moi … Et à cet instant, il pleura un « pitié » que je ne lui accorderai pas. Car il n'en a eut aucune pour ma biche. Je le dévorerai, petit a petit, le tenant vivant grâce a ma magie … Et il gémira, et ses couinements seront autant de petites victoires pour moi …

Oh, j'entends son souffle. Mes pattes avancent au pas de course, et je vois son dos. Mes babines se retroussent en une imitation morbide de sourire. Je vais l'avoir, il ne survivra pas … Je le rattrape, et mes coussinets couvrent le bruit que je fais en avançant … C'est mon souffle qui le fait crier de peur, avant que ma mâchoire ne se referme sur sa nuque … Le reste, vous le savez, s'est passé comme je l'avais imaginé. Et il ne reste de lui plus rien pour témoigner qu'il a un jour existé …

Je ne suis pas fier de moi. C'est une vengeance égoïste que j'ai exercé. **Elle** ne m'a jamais demandé de le faire. Mais la colère était si forte en moi, que je n'ai pu me retenir … Cette homme … Ce lâche, il l'avait souillé, elle qui était si gentille …

Finalement, après plusieurs jours de marche, j'arrivais à ma tanière. Ou plutôt a mon école. Car oui, je ne suis pas un vrai loup. Je suis un sorcier, et mon Animagus est le loup. Enfin, mon loup est un peu différent de la moyenne … Il est légèrement plus grand, et plus effrayant. Mais surtout, il dégage une magie animale. Pas une magie contrôlable, comme un sorcier « humain ». C'est une magie instinctive, de celle qui expulse un ennemi quand on ferme les yeux de peur.

Quand j'arrive près du château, Poudlard pour être exacte, j'ai légèrement peur. Quelle sera **leur **réaction ? Après tout, ils m'ont dit, crié, puis supplié de ne pas le faire. Mais ma rage était si forte, que je n'ai rien écouté … J'ai à peine eut le temps de sortir, avant de me retrouvé sous ma forme de loup … Cette forme que j'étais tellement heureux d'avoir acquis ! Moi qui avais travaillé si dur pour l'obtenir … Cette forme, qui représentais ce que j'étais et j'avais au plus profond de moi …

Je m'en souviens encore, de ces mois que j'ai passé à travailler là-dessus. Au début ce fut dur. Il me fallut d'abord méditer, et entrer en communion avec mon animal totem. Quand j'y suis parvenu, tout ce que j'ai obtenu fut des yeux jaunes et une voix profonde et calme. Il ne m'a dit que deux phrases « Je t'ai trouvé. J'arrive. » La première de mes transformations fut un véritable échec ! J'étais humain, mais couvert de poils noirs ! Puis j'ai réussi à amener à moi plusieurs parties du corps. Des oreilles, la queue, des pattes. Une fois, j'ai même eut les trois en même temps, et me regardant dans le miroire, j'ai cru voir un garçon faire du cosplay _(__**ndlr**__ : le cosplay est une « coutume » rependue au japon, qui consiste à se déguiser en un personnage imaginaire ou inventé, comme un personnage de manga ou de livre !)_ de chat ou de chien … Mais je ne me suis pas découragé ! Et un jour, j'ai pu me contemplé entier. J'étais un loup … Et pour la première fois, je me trouvais beau …

Cette forme me représentait vraiment tel que je me plaisais a me croire : près des miens, protecteur, aimant sa famille. Prêt à tout pour eux. Mais aussi un peu solitaire, pas forcement aimable … Un animal victime de beaucoup de préjugés, par ceux qui ne savent pas qui il est vraiment, mais qui se plaisent à le croire …

Je reprends ma forme humaine. Je ne l'aime pas. Je me trouve laid. Je suis petit, j'ai des cheveux noirs, complètement parti en bataille, semblant doué d'une vie propre. Je suis pâle. Peut être trop. Je ne sais pas, je ne m'en soucis pas vraiment en fait … Je suis petit. Si ma forme de loup est grande, moi je suis vraiment petit. Un mètre soixante cinq à tout casser. Et je pense que je ne grandirais pas plus ! Ce qui est assez déprimant pour un garçon de quinze ans, convenons-en … Je suis fin, j'ai une taille fine. J'ai de grand yeux verts, et une bouche de fille, rouge sang. Je ressemble peut être trop a une fille … Mais je n'en reste pas moins un homme non d'un chien !

J'aimerais être grand, beau et blond !

Enfin, c'est une façon de parler … j'aimerai surtout être un peu plus banal … Car si je suis laid, je suis aussi « une célébrité ». Enfin, d'après les critères des sorciers. Personnellement si on me demande, je dirais que je suis commun et sans intérêt … Le moi humain en tout cas. En plus je suis timide ... Enfin, quand je dis timide. Cela ne m'empêche pas de m'affirmer et de dire des choses à autre voix, de faire des conneries en cours et de me faire mousser. Mais le vrai moi, celui qui pleurait dans un placard enfant, il est tellement timide qu'il ne ressort que quand je suis un loup … Cette colère, cette tristesse et ce besoin de liberté qui sont en moi … Quand je suis Night, je peux me permettre de les exprimer … Je peux me permettre d'être vraiment moi. Celui que personne ne connaît …

J'arrive face à la grande porte. Je suis à nouveau bipède. Ma confiance en moi est repartie aux oubliettes. Même si je ne le laisse pas paraitre, je souffre d'un grand complexe d'infériorité … Il faut aussi dire que depuis ma plus tendre enfance on me taxe de « _monstre_ » « _moins que rien_ » « _fils d'alcoolique_ » « _engeance de pute_ » et autres joyeusetés … Enfant, je me suis souvent demandé pourquoi ils me gardaient … Je parle de mon oncle et ma tante bien sur … Mon cousin, ce gros hippopotame ne compte pas vraiment … J'ai appris plus tard qu'ils me gardaient par peur. Par peur que les sorciers ne viennent les transformer en cochons pour ne pas m'avoir gardé … Ce qui ne les a pas empêcher de m'enfermer dans un placard toute mon enfance. Raison plus que probable, avec la malnutrition, qui fera que je ne grandirai pas plus …

Je passe les portes, et j'entre dans le hall. Il n'y a personne. C'est normal, la nuit est tombée … J'avance un peu, et face a moi je vois quelqu'un. J'incline la tête, regardant le sol. J'ai honte de moi, à présent. Snape soupire, désespéré par moi, et me fait signe de le suivre, chose que je fais sans protester … Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attends, mais en repensant aux cris de cet homme, un sourire sadique revient sur mes lèvres. Si j'ai honte, c'est de m'être emporté avec mes amis et proches. De l'avoir tuer, pas une seconde je regrette. Mon seul regret, est que ce se soit finit trop vite … Je l'aurais fais souffrir avec plaisir, plusieurs autres jours … Oh oui …

Je ne suis pas fou, ne vous en faites pas …

Enfin …

Je crois ?

**Fin**


End file.
